Promise This
by LovesTweedyx
Summary: Brennan and Booth take the long journey of parenthood together including the ups and downs of raising a mixture of children with many different and unique qualities. Established BB with some AH. Fluff - here to hopefully brighten your day. T just in case.
1. Alouette

Okay so this is my first attempt at writing a Bones story so apologies if I'm a little off with the characters. I have written plenty of Girls Aloud - mainly Cheryl Cole/Simon Cowell - themed stories/one shots over on GirlsAloudMedia, so hopefully that will have helped my writing over the past couple of months and that this isn't as bad as I think it is! Also as I live in England and have done since I was born I'm apologsing if I use any phrases or words that are very English sounding or if I spell something the English way. If something doesn't make sense or you don't know what I mean feel free to ask me and I'll be more than happy to explain.

Disclaimer: I own 206 bones but unfortunately none of them include Emily Deschanel or David Boreanaz.

* * *

><p>Brennan sighed as she rubbed her temple; the current case was taking its toll on her. There was no clear evidence, no one had reported the victim missing and after a week they were no closer to solving it. The case file remained open on her desk. <em>Female. Late twenties to early thirties. Five foot three. Caucasian.<em> That was it. There was no name, no exact date of birth, nothing. It was like the woman had never existed, no one seemed to care about her and for that small fact Brennan felt awfully sorry for the young woman who had been taken from the planet far too soon.

"Bren honey, I've done the best I can with the facial reconstruction but Junior in here wouldn't keep still" Angela explained as she rubbed her expanding stomach, "I'll go over it in the morning when I've had some sleep"

Brennan ran a hand through her auburn curls before standing up and following Angela into her office, she smiled when she saw two dark haired little girls asleep on her couch covered in a patchwork blanket. Katherine Temperance Hodgins was the spitting image of her artistic mother whereas Imogen Camille Hodgins had merely inherited her mother's dark glossy hair and the rest was all her father.

"Ange, leave this until tomorrow. Take the girls home and get some rest" Brennan spoke softly as she continued to watch the youngsters snuggling up under the blanket. Angela turned around in mock shock at the instruction she had been given from her best friend.

"Thanks sweetie, is Studly coming to get you?" Angela asked as the two eased the girls into their arms and wandered out into the parking lot. Brennan nodded as she held Katherine tightly in her arms, the little girl snuggled into the crook of her neck and her long hair tickled Brennan's bare shoulder. She placed her in the car seat in Angela's car with great ease without waking her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Brennan announced as she hugged Angela softly before backing away to allow her room to reverse out of the space and off into the night.

She turned around, ready to get her bag from in her office and call Booth letting him know she was finished for the night but to her surprise he was stood right under the light with her bag clasp in his hand. He gave her that all familiar grin and Brennan couldn't help but walk that little bit faster over to his welcoming arms.

Booth placed a quick kiss on her lips as he enveloped her into a much needed hug, "how did you know I was done?" she pondered more to herself than actually needing an answer, "and who has Parker and the girls? It's a school night Booth; I hope they're not in the car. Being awake at this time of night would considerable damage their brains and there is a bigger chance they will be uncooperative tomorrow and their concentration levels would be deeply affected which would result in lower achievement and..." she was stopped mid rant by Booth's lips crashing onto hers once more.

"Bones calm down. The kids are at home, all tucked up nicely in bed with your dad keeping watch until we get back" he smiled as he placed his hand in the small of her back and led them to his car.

B&B&B&B

When Booth finally pulled onto the drive he smiled at the place they called home. Their house marvelled anywhere else he had ever lived and he hoped they would never have to leave it. It was in a perfect spot to raise their seemingly ever growing family, the Hoover building and the Jeffersonian were no further than twenty minutes away, the Middle School for Parker was a mere ten minute walk and the preschool for the girls was just as close. It was ideal; it was everything that anyone could ever wish for. Booth felt like his dreams had all come true whenever he ventured through their white front door and deep into their home.

"Tempe honey, you shouldn't be working so hard. What if I was a regular pensioner who liked to be asleep at one in the morning? Or what if I..." Max started to ramble when the couple walked through the front door, closing it as gently as possible.

"You mean what if you were actually a convicted criminal who prefers to be up at night as you are used to staying awake in order to protect yourself from the various members of society who wanted you dead?" Temperance smirked before she threw her bag on the sofa, "some imagination I've got there, right Dad?"

"Hey! Be nice, I'm still your old man and without me around you would be forced to finish work at a normal time. Isn't that right Booth?" Max questioned whilst gathering his coat off the overloaded rail. Booth shrugged his shoulders, deciding to himself that it was too late to be starting this argument again, "since when did my son in law become an ass-kisser?" Max joked as he was ushered out the front door, "all I'm saying Tempe is that you had Leah not even four months ago, think about taking some time off is all I'm suggesting"

B&B&B&B

"Do you think my dad's right?" Brennan asked, gently running her fingers up and down her husband's arm as they lay in bed. Her head resting on his chest and his arm draped supportively over her stomach.

"About what Bones?"

"That I should spend less time in the lab and more at home?" she sighed and Booth felt the awkwardness rise in the room momentarily. He knew they both worked ridiculous hours and it was something they had discussed in great length before they embarked on their romantic journey, long before marriage and children were even considered.

"Maybe you should, I don't know though Bones. It's up to you but I think the kids would appreciate having their mom around more and I know Jack and Ange would love for you to finish earlier so that they can go home and be with their family too. Everything you do alters the life and times of everyone else remember? If you stay working then so do Cam, Jack, Angela and whoever else is clocked on. I know I'd be grateful to have you home more" he offered up his thoughts on the debate without actually giving her a yes or no answer but Brennan had interpreted his view in a typically one sided manner.

"So you want me to spend more time at home? With you and the kids?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Booth shuffled in the bed so that his head was propped up by his arm leaning on the pillow and stared into Brennan's blue eyes before taking a deep breath, "You know it Baby" he smirked and gave her his infamous smile.

"I'll speak to Cam tomorrow as I also feel I am missing out on important changes in our family and especially if I miss something to do with any of the children. I'll try to make it so I have specific working hours, maybe take a few hours off in the afternoon when everyone is home from school then go back in at night. I don't know how that would work though or how everyone else would feel about it or even if we'd be able to solve cases or gather enough evidence" she worried as her mind worked overtime like it usually did when she began to think something too hard.

"Bones, go to sleep. It's way too late to think of all this and I've gotta take Parks to his game in the morning. We'll figure something out"

* * *

><p>Hopefully you've made it through the beginning of that and are now reading my pathetic attempt to get reviews :')<p>

But anyway I'd love a little review so I know how my first attempt at writing a Bones fanfic went!

LoveBeckahx


	2. Déployer l'aile

Thankyou for the story alerts and the reviews! Sorry it's took me forever to update - I've got exams at the minute so life's a bit hetic but yeah, here's the next bit.

Disclaimer: Still have 206 bones of my own, but none of them were created by Hart Hanson.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Ella shrieked as she clambered onto her parents' bed awakening Brennan from her peaceful slumber. She turned over slightly as the three year old jumped in the empty space next to her. Brennan groaned audibly as she slowly opened her eyes, "Morning Ella" she grumbled hoarsely.<p>

"Ella Marie!" Booth shouted as he barged through the door, "what did I tell you about coming in here and waking Mommy up?"

"Sorry Daddy" the toddler apologised as she sat down in the space which was previously occupied by her father, "Mommy come play?" she asked as Brennan rose from bed and rolled her eyes.

"Ella out now." Booth ordered and he mouthed sorry in his wife's direction. She smiled weakly back at him as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, preparing herself for the start of a new day.

B&B&B&B

Brennan grinned to herself as she walked down the stairs, avoiding various dolls and soft toys on her way down. She could smell pancakes dripping with maple syrup drifting from the kitchen along with the noise of her family chattering away to themselves. The usual bustle of a Saturday morning was intact and Brennan took a deep breath as she walked into the full kitchen.

"Morning Bones" Booth chirped from his seat with a grin, "There's pancakes out if you want them" he told her pointing to the plate in the centre of their table.

"I can see Booth, I'm not blind" she replied as she sat down next to her stepson who was happily digging into a huge pile of his own pancakes. He shoved forkful after forkful into his mouth and Brennan shuddered in amazement at how the twelve year old could eat so much and not feel unwell afterwards.

"You ready for your game Parker?" she asked as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and carefully sliced it up before placing it on the table infront of Ella.

"Yep!" he said enthusiastically, "we've been practising all week at school and I know we're gonna win"

B&B&B&B

Booth smiled proudly at his son. He couldn't have been prouder if he tried, the fact that his son was on the basketball team within his second term at middle school. His grades were of a good standard and as far as Booth was aware Parker hadn't got into any serious trouble apart from the odd detention. He was amazed at how well he had managed the transition from Janney Elementary to Alice Dean Middle School; he was also amazed at how well Brennan had taken to becoming a primary parent to Parker long before any of their children were born.

_Booth remembered the evening when his relationship with Parker changed forever. It had been a usual day at work, murder, suspects, evidence. The lot. It had been stressful and even though they were still to catch the murderer Brennan and Booth couldn't have been more relieved that the day was over. They were sat in the Hoover building, about to leave and head to Wong Foo's for some take out, when Cullen walked in with a solemn look on his face._

_"What's up boss? Me and Bones were just leaving to get take out. Please don't say we need to stay?" Booth practically pleaded as he tried to usher Brennan out the door, his hand resting delicately on the small of her back._

_Cullen closed the door behind him slowly and motioned for the pair to sit back down. Brennan sensed this was not a matter to be negotiated with and chose to sit in the corner of Booths office away from both FBI agents._

_"It's Parker, Booth" Cullen announced. Brennan's eyes shot up and she looked straight at her partner, the worry, anxiety and fear were all fully visible in his face and for the first time in her life, Brennan prayed to a god that she didn't believe in._

_Booth sunk into his chair, the picture of Parker now in his hand which usually took center stage on his desk, whilst his mind worked on overdrive trying to think of all the things that could have happened to his son._

_"Hey lighten up buddy, your kids fine. He's down the hall waiting for you" Cullen smiled as a huge sigh was released from Booth._

_"What? He's what? Why? I thought something bad had happened to him? What's going on?" the questions all left Booth's mouth faster than his mind had time to process them. He jumped out of his seat and tried to make way to the door to find his son, still uncertain of why Parker was indeed waiting for him._

_Cullen put his arm out and stopped him for a moment, "Rebecca's left. She's upped and vanished. Drew picked Parker up from his school and when they got back to Rebecca's all her stuff was gone. She left a note though, saying she was moving away. That's she couldn't cope with Parker and her job, that she just needed space."_

_The blood boiled in Booth's body, he could feel the anger rising through his muscles. She had left their child, deserted him as if he didn't matter and Booth couldn't understand the logic behind it. She had shown no signs of struggling when he saw her just last week to get Parker, in fact she seemed happier to him than she had done in a long time. He could not get his head around it. The last thing on earth he could ever imagine doing was running away from his family._

_"She left this for you to sign; I'm guessing that you will without even giving it a thought" Cullen passed him a piece of paper and Booth snatched the nearest pen and signed it without reading passed the first line and dashed out to find his son and take him home.  
><em>

B&B&B&B

Booth looked around the table now and couldn't believe that was only five years ago. In five years so much had changed. He had been give full custody of Parker and Rebecca had never been seen since, she sent birthday cards and presents to her son but the older he got the less he wanted her in his life and was sometimes now refusing to thank her. Booth knew this was because he had a family that loved and cared for him like his true mother never had, Parker thought of Brennan as his own mother and everyone was more than happy accept that.

Next to Parker he smiled as he watched Ella Marie munch on the apple her mother had just cut up for her. She was the spitting image of Brennan; she had her big blue eyes, her wavy auburn hair and her pink lips. She was all Brennan and the three year old had her dad wrapped round her little finger just as well as her mother did.

His heart burst with pride when Brennan stood up and picked their four month old baby girl out of her bassinet. Leah Summer Booth was the apple of her fathers eye, he had fell madly in love with her the same way he had done with his other children. She was a crier, more so than the others had been and she had definitely inherited her mother's stubbornness, that much was obvious already.

He watched in silence as Brennan began to feed their youngest all the while helping Tia with her bottle. The one year old had just mastered how to walk and was keeping everybody on their toes as she tottered around the house like a princess. Unlike her older sister, Tia Anne was all Booth. She had his brown eyes and her straight hair glimmered brunette under the sun, she was lovable too. A people person already at such a young age and Booth couldn't have been prouder of her.

Booth was brought back to reality from his undisturbed moment of bliss when Ella knocked her milk into Parkers pancakes, causing Parker to shout in annoyance which made Leah cry and then Tia began to scream just to join in.

Now this is more like it, Booth thought before sharing a glimpse with Brennan and rolling his eyes as they tried to control the chaos that they were all too used too.

* * *

><p>So this is just sort of meeting the family, getting to know them all a little bit and I've tried to make it as least confusing as possible with all the children.<p>

And as you probably know I'm a massive Cheryl Cole fan so life isn't peachy right now surrounding her X Factor job albeit nothings confirmed but a nice review would make me feel better #shamelessattempt!

LoveBeckahx


End file.
